Kurovan
"They're crazy, scrawny dogs, you know. I remember back in the day, when the foolish Darei was in the throne, you couldn't talk to the Kurovan without someone seeing you as an enemy. One wrong move and you're dead." ~Nero Flameridge, while talking to Muldria Bloompaw The most populous and powerful clan, the Kurovan are part of the Wolf Clans. Notable masters of war, shadow magic, trickery, weapon/armorsmithing, and other arts, they reside in the massive range of eastern Lupralair: the Mountains of Diablo. Though they were vicious, extremely reserved, and often easy to anger; their alliance with the other Wolf Clans had made them strong and honorable allies. The Kurovan are currently governed by Warlord Garlias. Origin & HistoryCategory:Wolf Clan Year 1 had the origin of a group of wolves notably larger than the Hikarai, made to contrast their small size and agility in the way of being bigger and physically stronger than their peers. Their numbers quickly became higher as soon as they were capable of making their own kind flourish in the eastern regions of Lupralair. The Supreme Goddess had the intentions ot making the group of the soon-to-be Hikarai magic-welders, whereas the later-created Kurovan clan would act as the warriors and guardians. Named after the foundress Kurodia Shadestalker, the Kurovan were created after her marriage with Keidoren Nightscar in Lake Jewelvale's shrine temple. The discovery of the temple was due to the male wolf himself, and made the relic of the gods be renamed by the wolf clans as Keidoren Shrine. Before such said wedding, however, the Kurovan's homeland, the Mountains of Diablo, were already claimed for several years before - the union between the two wolves ocurring in Year 10. By such said year, the two wolves were fairly young, but their clan was going on strong, building their empire following the orders of the cursed Druid god Myglaeth. Though Keidoren had the intentions to meet with the Hikarai, the evil god forced him and his wife to create an opposing force that would be forever known and feared as the Kurovan, rulers of darkness. In the Year 30, Darei Nightstalker, son of the Lord and Lady, is born. He is then raised to become the future Dark Lord. However, Scorchbinder Meigerian attack the three when on a walk in the Northern Forest in Year 46, and Kurodia is killed at first, Keidoren trying to rescue her without knowing she was trapped and murdered by the Coyotes. Darei managed to run away and he had to live by himself, because Keidoren suffered horrible burns from trying to save his wife before it was too late, and he died shortly because he bled out after the burns consumed even his flesh. Darei was crowned as the Dark Lord in Year 53. In Year 70, Darei is declared war on by Chinaru Sacredclaw, the Light Queen of the Hikarai during such time. Darei's forces (known as the War Legion) attempt to attack the Starsky and Windwing sub-clans. In this year, these soldiers destroy such sub-clans. The reason why Darei initiated a war was because he fell under the curse of Myglaeth, which lead him into taking offensive actions on the Hikarai. In Year 74, the war ends and the Hikarai and Kurovan officially state the fact each other are allies. Darei is killed by Hikarai heroes. In the same year, Warlord Garlias ascends to the throne, being chosen by citizens to become the next Dark Lord. Culture Kurovan culture is based on ancient Mongolian times, as well as the Ottoman Empire. Despite their somewhat passive-aggressive attitude, their slight strictness and whatnot has allowed them to flourish as one of the biggest kingdoms of all Rangaidon. It is a must belonging to a certain profession, or having anything that could be considered a job. Centered into organizations, ranks and orders. Their architecture resembles old Castles and houses from the Medieval era of Europe. Organizations The Kurovan organize themselves into three main groups. Not every wolf is forced to be part of one, but to at least have a job. * War Legion * Assassin Association * Mercenary Organization Appearance & Traits One of the biggest wolves, they can withstand quite a lot of physical damage and have very large teeth. Kurovan are usually between 5 feet, to 6 feet from front paw to head. They are 5 feet, 9 inches to 6 feet 4 inches from nose to tail (without tail length).Kurovan mostly come in dark fur colours, although sometimes they can appear in odd shades of colours. Some can even be completely white because of the snowy lands some have lived in for years. They have thick fur and some of the wolves have small spikes on their shoulders, head and legs. Their claws can grow to be very long and sharp. Therefore they can easily survive out in the cold, and other harsh weathers. They eat all kinds of things, but since meat is the most scarce food resource, they practically live from plants and sometimes fish. A Kurovan's blood is usually navy, blue or even cyan. The darker shade of blue, the purer the Kurovan is. They specialize in Dark magic, but only few beings are capable of actually using it at their will. Apprentices in this Magic are known as Sorcerers, while masters are known as Necromancers. Characters Who Are Kurovan Currently Living * Orianna Goldblood * Sarghal Darkfang * Ivan Scourgefreeze * Ywain Toxiclaws * Tybalt Skullblink * Garlias Steelpiercer * Skrall Ravenhowl * Hyo Silverblade * Cerberus Blackblood Deceased * Keidoren Nightscar * Kurodia Shadestalker * Darei Nightstalker * Ozari Redspark Category:Races